Dejate llevar
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Amy esta casada con Scourge pero esté la engaña con Sally,que esta casada con Sonic , Sonic es el hijo del empresario más exitoso de Mobius. Amy se mete a trabajar en esa empresa como secretaría de Sonic, se enamorará de él? Sonamy & Knouge. Mal Summary Lo siento D:
1. El primer golpe

Era de día y como en todas las mañanas Amy preparaba el desayuno a su _esposo_ Scourge, para que este se fuera a trabajar y Amy se quedara sola todo el día. Como siempre, él trabajaba desde las 8:00 am hasta 12 am o más según él "_trabajaba horas extras_".

Sonic y Sally ya estaban desayunando, para irse a trabajar Sonic trabajaba en una empresa donde su padre es el jefe, y pronto él sería el jefe; Sally es una modelo. Se casaron muy enamorados más Sally claro enamorada de su dinero (pero esta enamorada algo es algo) porque Sonic es de familia adinerada

* * *

Amy estaba sola en la casa (como siempre), ella estaba viendo tele eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Cuando de repende le tocaron el timbre. Era Blaze y Silver con hija, (Blaze y Silver estaban casados tenian una hija Silvia una hermosa eriza de color lila), Amy les abrió la puerta.

- Hola Amy - Dijo Blaze - Te vinimos a visitar, espero que no te moleste. -

- Cómo me iba a molestar que vinieran? Si estoy siempre sola me tienen que visitar más seguido. - Dijo Amy - Esta bien grande Silvia Cuántos años tiene? - dijo Amy cambiando de tema.

- Tiene dos años; Oye, Scourge y tú no planean tener un bebé? - Dijo Blaze.

- Pues no. Scourge se la pasa trabajando todo el día. - Dijo Amy - Trabaja horas extras -

- Claro que no - Interrumpió Silver - Él siempre sale antes de las 5, hasta creo que sale más temprano que yo -

- A qué horas sales tú? - Pregunt Amy.

- Acabó de salir, salgo a las 5 - Dijo Silver.

- A lo mejor Scourge tiene otro trabajo, no? - Preguntó Blaze

- No - Negó Amy, un poco triste.

Blaze y Silver notaron que Amy estaba triste así que se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

* * *

Sonic se encontraba en su oficina, y alguién abre la puerta, era su secretaria Bunny, una coneja coqueta, con bonitas piernas.

- Sonic necesito que me firmes esto. - Dijo la coneja entregandole unos papeles.

- Ok, y que nos vemos esta noche? - Preguntó Sonic firmando los papeles.

- Hmm.. y Sally? - Dijo Bunny.

- Ella esta de viaje llega en pasado mañana. - Dijo el erizo.

- Okey a la misma hora en tu departamento. - La coneja dijo.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Esta misma noche Sally estaba dormida con un erizo que no era su esposo, era su amante un erizo con púas verdes y ojos azules. El erizo se desperto, agarró su celular y vió la hora, eran las 3 de la madrugada, el erizo se levantó rapidamente se puso su ropa, Sally se desperto por el ruido que hacia el erizo.

- Qué estas haciendo? - Dijo la ardilla tallándose un ojo.

- Son las 3 de la MADRUGADA!, me tengo que ir. - Dijo el erizo verde. "_Amy espero que estés dormida._" pensó Scourge.

* * *

Mientras Amy se encontraba en la sala esperando a Scourge para hablar de lo que dijo Silver _"Él siempre sale antes de las 5, hasta creo que sale más temprano que yo"_. Amy miró el reloj eran las 3:3O, Scourge siempre llegaba a las 12 y eso a Amy le preocupaba. "_Y si le paso algo_" Pensó Amy.

Se escuchó el carro de Scourge, él abri la puerta silenciosamente para que Amy no se despertará, Scourge vió a Amy parada enfrente de la puerta cuando abrio la puerta.

- Dónde estabas? - Preguntó Amy.

- Estaba trabajando - Dijo Scourge despreocupadamente.

- Claro que no, me estas mintiendo - Dijo Amy enojada. - Me dijieron que saliste antes de las 5

- No te estoy mintiendo - Dijo Scourge. - Y quién te dijo eso? -

- Me dijo tu hermano Silver. -

- Maldito.. - susurro el erizo - Pues no me importa lo que creas yo estaba trabajando, asi que deja de molestarme que tengo mucho sueño.

- QUIERO QUE ME EN DÓNDE ESTABAS! - Gritó la eriza rosa.

Scourge le dio una cachetada y le dijo. - Ya deja de molestarme sino quieres que te de otra.

- Sólo quiero saber en dónde estabas y no me importa si me golpeas! - gritó la eriza tocándose la mejilla.

El erizo verde la golpeó estaba arto de que le preguntara en donde estaba.

Amy se encontraba llorando en la sala, mientras esté estaba durmiendo en la cama. La eriza se metió a bañar para limpiarse la sangre de la cara por los golpes que le dió el erizo verde. Luego de que acabo de bañarse se fue a dormir al sofá de la sala.


	2. Quiero trabajar

Ya era de día Scourge fue con Amy la sacudió para despertarla. - Amy despierta, tenemos que hablar

- No, no quiero hablar contigo. Te odio. - Dijo Amy.

- Por favor Amy, perdóname. - Suplicó el erizo.

- Me golpeaste - reprochó la eriza llorando.

- Perdóname por favor, te juró que no volverá a pasar - Dijo Scourge secando las lagrimas de Amy.

- Esta bien, pero dime, ¿En dónde estabas ayer? - Preguntó la eriza rosa.

- Estaba trabajando - La eriza se le quedó mirando a Scourge por la respuesta que le dio- Tengo otro trabajo, trabajó de mecánico. - dijo el erizo algo nervioso.

- ¿Mecánico? ¿y por eso saliste a las 3 am? - arqueó la ceja.

- Emm.. si, me tarde reparando un carro, por eso salí a las 3. - dijo nervioso. Amy aún se le quedaba mirando era obvio que no le creía. - Es que... el taller donde yo trabajo esta abierto las 24 horas y a mi me toca el turno de tarde, cuando salgo de trabajar. - Scourge estaba nervioso, era pésimo para decir mentiras.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas de mecánico? ¿Por qué me decías que trabajabas horas extras? - Interrogó ella.

- Porque no se, mira ya te dije la verdad si no me crees no me importa.

- Esta bien, te creo, oye te quiero decir algo. - dijo Amy cambiando de tema.

- Si, ¿qué?

- Hmmm.. que quiero que tengamos un bebé - dijo tímidamente.

- ¿QUÉ?!, Amy aún somos muy jóvenes para tener un bebé, ¡por favor Amy! no estoy listo para eso..

- Scourge por favor estamos listos para tener un bebé -

- No, aún no me veo cambiando pañales y despertándome en la madrugada, aún somos muy jóvenes y tenemos que aprovechar eso

- ¡Aprovechar eso! - dijo Amy enojada - Te la pasas trabajando hasta las 12 de la noche o más tarde, yo me quedó SOLA todo el tiempo a eso le llamas aprovechar, ni siquiera me sacas a pasear porque siempre andas trabajando, nunca estas conmigo

- Amy eso es mucha responsabilidad, aparte con este sueldo no me alcanza ni para los dos, hasta tengo que tener dos trabajos

- No se para que tienes dos trabajos si vivimos bien así..¡Ya sé! - Se le ocurrió una idea - Y si te ayudó con los gastos, - Scourge no entendió. - Osea si consigo un trabajo, le digo a Rouge que me consiga un trabajo en la empresa donde trabaja. ¡Para ayudarte con los gastos! - Explicó.

- NO!, Amy ya no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero pelearme contigo - dijo Scouge mientra abría la puerta para irse a trabajar.

- Bien. - Habló Amy en voz baja.

* * *

Amy le habló a Rouge para que la fuera a su casa.

- Hola Amy, ¿qué te paso?! ¡tienes el ojo morado! - Exclamó Rouge al ver a Amy.

- Ah si, luego te digo que paso. Rouge quiero que me ayudes a buscar un trabajo - Habló la eriza, no le importo lo que le dijo Scourge. - ¡Ah! ¿En la empresa donde trabajas no necesitan una secretaría? -

- Hmm.. en realidad no sé pero si quieres vamos ahorita y preguntamos.- Le sonrió.

- Ok. Deja y me arreglo rápido, busco mi curp y todo eso. - Caminó a su habitación.

- Esta bien, aquí te espero. ¡Y maquíllate ese ojo morado! - Le dijo Rouge sentándose en el sofá.

- ¡Si! - Respondió.

- Pero rápido que entro en ¡3O minutos!

* * *

Iba a llegar tarde aunque fuera el hijo del jefe tenía que llegar temprano, con mayor razón debería de llegar temprano, muy pronto él sería el futuro jefe. El erizo azul apenas se acababa de despertar, él estaba cansado pues ayer estuvo con su amante y secretaría Bunnie. Se fue a bañar, se vistió, y se fue para el trabajo. Salió de su carro y fue para la puerta _"ni siquiera desayuné, tengo hambre"_ pensó él, mientras oía el sonido de su estomago.

* * *

Amy y Rouge se encontraban en el estacionamiento, Rouge se fue corriendo y le dijo que la veía en recepción, pues ella iba a llegar tarde, Amy salió del carro con unos papeles.

Llegó a la puerta, pero un erizo despistado chocó con ella y haciéndole que se le cayeran los papeles.


	3. Fíjate idiota

Amy enojada le gritó al erizo con el que choco - ¿Qué te pasa?! Por tu culpa se me cayeron todos los papeles.

- Lo siento no te vi, iba distraído - Se excusó el erizo.

- ¡Por qué no te fijas donde caminas! - Exclamó. - Idiota.. - musito.

- Mira no tengo tiempo de andar peleando con una eriza tonta como tú, ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?

- No, y no me importa quien seas Así que ayúdame a recoger los papeles.

- Si vienes a buscar trabajo dudó que te lo den, con ese mal humor que tienes.. - Comentó él, mientras recogía los papeles y se los daba a la eriza.

Amy agarró los papeles, lo ignoró y esté se fue para su oficina. Rouge vio como Amy estaba peleando con el hijo del jefe y fue con su amiga.

- ¡Amy! ¿por qué andabas peleando con el hijo del jefe? - Le preguntó Rouge a Amy.

- ¿Ese idiota es el hijo del jefe?!- dijo Amy sorprendida y un poco apenada.

- ¡Si! - exclamó Rouge.

* * *

Sonic llegó a su oficina estaba molesto por la culpa de esa eriza, alguien toco la puerta y pasó, era Bunnie.

- Sonic me han dicho que te peleaste con alguien - Comentó la coneja.

- Ah, no es nada - No le dio importancia.

- Oh esta bien, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

- No se, estaba cansado y me daba flojera levantarme.

- Mmm.. estas cansado yo iba a decirte que si nos vemos hoy en la noche, ¿no va a estar tu esposa verdad?

- No, ella llega mañana -

- Entonces.. ¿nos vemos otra vez en tu departamento? - Le sonrió.

- Claro.

* * *

- ¡Entonces qué..? ¿me van a dar el trabajo? - Preguntó Amy.

- Hmm.. es que aún no estamos buscando una secretaria, pero cuando necesitemos una te llamo. - Le dijo una equidna con una sonrisa.

- O si no que me dices y yo le aviso a Amy. - dijo Rouge metiéndose en la conversación.

- Si claro que te avise Rouge cuando la despidan para contratarte. - Bromeó la equidna.

Amy se rió y Rouge se enojo por el comentario. - Bueno ya te tienes que ir a tu casa, ¿verdad Amy?

- Si jaja ya me tengo que ir, gracias - Sonrió la eriza de ojos verdes.

* * *

Era de tarde Sally andaba aburrida así que le marco a Scouge. - Scourge, ¿estas ocupado? -

- Hmm.. no ¿por qué? - contestó el erizo verde.

- Y si nos vemos hoy en la noche? - Propuso.

- No lo creo Sally - Le respondió.

- Por qué?

- Porque ayer llegue a las 3 am y me peleé con mi esposa. - Explicó.

- Ah Ok, bye - Colgó molesta la ardilla.

Ahora que se la iba a pasar aburrida toda la tarde y no podía ir a su casa, porque según ella esta de viaje. Pero se le ocurrió visitar a Sonic en su departamento, y le iba a decir que se canceló el desfile u otra excusa. Entonces agarró su saco y salió de su departamento.

Sonic se encontraba con Bunnie. Sally sacó de su bolso la llave del departamento de Sonic, abrió la puerta y vio a Sonic con su "secretaría" besándose. Sally estaba enojada, como se atrevía él en engañarla con su secretaria.

Sonic y Bunnie vieron a Sally parada en la puerta, - Sally... yo - Contestó atónito el erizo azul.

- ¡NO ME HABLES! - Gritó furiosa - Como te atreves a engañarme con esta zorra. - Apuntó a Bunnie.

- Oye yo no soy.. - Habló Bunnie, pero Sally la interrumpió.

- ¡Tú lárgate no te quiero ver aquí! ¡Estas despedida! - Le gritó.

- Sally cálmate, por favor.. - Sonic trató de tranquilizarla, pero ella le dio una cachetada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!, Si acabo de ver a mi esposo con su secretaria ¡besándose! O me vas a decir que ¿andaban trabajando? - Contestó Sally con sarcasmo. - Sabes que no te quiero ver y ni se te ocurra ir a la casa. - Dijo esto y se fue.

Sonic se quedó parado ahí mirando como se iba su esposa.

Sally le habló a su mamá, y le contó lo que paso, y le dijo que se quería divorciar de Sonic porque la engaño. Pero su mamá se negó a la idea de su hija.

- No ni se te ocurra divorciarte de Sonic - Habló la mamá de Sally

- ¿Por qué no mamá?, ¿de que lado estas?! ¡Él me ENGAÑO! -

- Aún no te puedes divorciar de Sonic - Le explicó.

- ¿Aún? - Pregunto ella.

- ¡Si! aún no, acuérdate que Sonic es el hijo de Zack the Hedgehog, es uno de los empresarios más ricos de Mobius y luego..

- Le dará la empresa a Sonic - le cortó.

- Si y cuando le dé la empresa te vas va divorciar y lo vas a dejar sin nada. - dijo la mamá de Sally - Por eso lo tienes que perdonar. - sonrió.

- ¿Y mi orgullo que? -

- Te lo vas a tener que tragar, si quieres todo su dinero, hazte de rogar unos minutos y luego lo perdonas. -  
Sally asintió con la cabeza; Fiona **(N/A asi se llama la mamá de Sally no lo dije -.-')** se despidió de su hija y se fue.

Unos minutos después llegó Sonic. - Sally, quiero hablar contigo. - Le dijo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó sin mirarlo.

- De lo que sucedió en mi departamento.

- Ah eso..

- Eeh si, mira Sally por favor perdóname, lo siento enserio. - Se disculpó.

- Sonic.. yo te quiero mucho, ¿por qué me hiciste eso? ¿por qué me engañaste? - Dijo Sally "llorando".

- Sally tú nunca estabas, siempre estabas de viajes, pero te juró que no volverá a pasar, por favor perdóname. Me.. ¿perdonas?

- Si.. - Es lo único que dijo la ardilla.

Sonic la abrazó, la besó, le dijo que la amaba y blablabla. Al final terminaron en la cama **O.o**

Amaneció.

La pareja de enamorados se despertó, Sonic se arregló para ir a trabajar y Sally para ir al gym.

* * *

Amy se despertó le hizo el desayuno a su mareado digo marido, Scourge se comió su desayuno, se despidió de su "amada" esposa dándole un beso para irse a trabajar.

Luego, sonó el teléfono era de la empresa. Amy tomó el teléfono y contestó - Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿en serio?, ¿cuándo empiezo a trabajar? Mañana esta bien, gracias - colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa, le hablaron para avisarle que empezaba a trabajar mañana como secretaría, pero ella no sabia de quién iba a ser secretaría...


	4. ¿Él es mi jefe!

Sonic estaba con Knuckles su mejor amigo un equidna rojo. Ellos se encontraban en un club privado jugando tenis, acabaron de jugar y se sentaron para platicar.

- Y qué Sally te perdono? - Preguntó el equidna.

- Si, cuando me vio con Bunny se veía muy enojada. - Dijo Sonic

- Como no, si la estabas engañando con tu secretaría. Qué paso con Bunny? No la ví hoy.

- Sally la despidió,genial! creo que tendré que conseguir otra secretaría.

- Me dijo Tikal que una eriza que estaba buscando trabajo como secretaría.

- Y qué era atractiva?

- No se no la vi, espera y Sally qué? Tú no cambias verdad.

Sonic sólo sonrió.

- Oye, Sonic y si esta Sally te estuviera engañando?

- Sally están tonta, no creo que me engañaría.

- Uno nunca sabe..

Sonic sólo se le quedó mirando _"Y si ella tuviera un amante y es por eso que me perdono"_ pensó él.

* * *

- Si me acaban de llamar y me dijieron que iba a empezar a trabajar mañana! - Dijo Amy emocionada.

- Que bien Amy, Y ya le dijiste a Scourge?. - Preguntó Rouge.

- No le voy a decir.

- Por qué?

- Porque el me dijo que no queria que trabajara.

- Pero por qué?, Qué tiene de malo?

- No se esta loco.

- Pero luego le dirás o no?

- Si, le dire pero más tarde.

- Amy, y por qué quieres trabajar?

- Es para ayudarle Scourge con los gastos y ahorrar dinero para una casa.

- Esta no es tu casa?

- No es rentada.

- Ohh..

- Oye Rouge, y no vas a trabajar hoy?, se te va a hacer tarde como ayer.

- No hoy no trabajó, hoy es mi día de descanso. - dijo despreocupadamente.

- Ah Ok, te quería preguntar algo. No sabes para quién voy a trabajar?

- Amy acuerdate que hoy no fui a trabajar, asi que no se, pero mañana a primera hora voy y te digo.

- Hmm.. Ok.

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba Amy esperando a Rouge. "_Cuanto tiempo se va a tardar_" pensó Amy.

- Hey Amy ven! - Era Rouge, Amy caminó hacia ella.

- Qué? ya sabes para quién voy a trabajar? - Le preguntó, Rouge asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Si eso y más, vas a trabajar para Sonic, él...

- Quién es Sonic? - Preguntó confundida.

- Espera! Él le ponía el cuerno(la engañaba) a su esposa con su secretaria, Sally lo descubrió y despidió a Bunny.

- Quién es Bunny?,Quién es Sally?, Y quién es Sonic?

- Bunny es la secretaría, Sally es la esposa y Sonic es tú nuevo jefe.

- Sonic, es el que con quien me peleé ayer? - Preguntó como asustada.

- Eeeh si pero por qué te asustas?

- Porque le dije muchas cosas, le dije idiota, estupido, y otras cosas más, me va hacer la vida imposible. - Dijo triste.

- Ayy! Amy, Sonic no es así.

_"Ojalá" _pensó la eriza rosa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ven te voy a mostrar el lugar para que no te pierdas - Rouge dijo sonriendo.

Rouge le enseñó toda la empresa, la dejó en su oficina en donde iba a trabajar y se fue. Amy se quedó ahi esperando a que llegará su "Jefe", estaba nerviosa.

* * *

Él erizo de púas azules llegó a la empresa y se dirigió a su oficina y vio a la molesta eriza rosa de aquel día. - Tú que haces aquí! - Amy no dijo nada sólo se quedo ahí parada. - No me digas que tú vas a ser mi secretaría?.

- Eeh si.. - dijo nerviosa.

- Bueno, ocupo que me traigas un café, que le saques copias a estos papeles, me firmes estos..- Dijo entregándole unos papeles.

- QUÉ? espera! apenas voy empezando no me puedes poner a hacer todo esto. - se quejó la eriza.

- Si no puedes hacerlo, no se para que te metiste a trabajar aquí. -

Amy se enojo, le quitó los papeles a Sonic, y se fue. Apenas estaba empezando a trabajar y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de trabajar ahí.


	5. Dos pueden jugar este juego

Por fin! Ya se pod a salir de ese lugar, nunca se había cansado tanto en su vida, esperaba a su amiga para irse juntas. _"Esto es peor que la escuela"_ pensó Amy. Rouge llegó y empezaron a caminar por el estacionamiento. - Rouge! estoy muy cansada, ya no puedo más! - se quejó.

- Cómo qué ya no puedes más? Osea que, vas a renunciar? - Preguntó Rouge.

- Si, ya no puedo más, ese estúpido erizo me odia.

- Te odia?

- Si me odia!, todavía escucho su estupida voz "Amy traime esto, sacale copia a estos papeles, firma los papeles, hazme un cafe, blablabla" - dijo Amy imitando la voz de Sonic - Osh lo odio!

- Amy no vayas a renunciar por culpa de Sonic, eso es lo que quiere él que renuncies, no le tienes que dar el gusto.

- Hmm.. tienes razón no le tengo que dar el gusto, pero que hago! Estoy muy cansada y apenas es mi primer día.

- En primer lugar tienes que tratarlo bien, segundo no le tienes que mostrar que estas cansada o molesta, tienes que estar siempre con una sonrisa como si no te importara lo que dijera y así.

- Si claro.. tratarlo bien como voy a poder a hacer eso, estan... LO ODIO!

- Amy tranquilizate! piensa en que quieres comprar tu casa, no en Sonic, sólo haz lo que te digo y te dejará de molestar.- Rouge sonrió.

* * *

Amy llegó a su casa - Todavía no ha llegado - Dijo Amy.

- Quién no ha llegado? Dónde estabas? - Dijo Scourge.

- Ehh! - gritó Amy - Estaba con... Blaze! - Mintió.

- Con Blaze?

- Si! Estaba aburrida y me fui a dar una vuelta con Blaze. - Dijo nerviosa. - Y tú no deberías estar trabajando? - Dijo cambiando de tema.

- No, hoy es mi día de descanso. - dijo despreocupado.

- Enserio? Que raro nunca habías descansado y ahora resulta que tienes un día de descanso.

- Es que pedí un día des descanso para estar contigo.

- Noo! Tú tienes que trabajar.

- Por qué? Aparte, nadamas es por este día.

- Ahh por nada..- dijo nerviosa.

- Okeey? - arqueó la ceja. - Vamonos a dormir que ya es tarde.

- Si ya voy. - Amy le mando un mensaje a Blaze._"Blaze si Scouge te pregunta si estaba en tu casa le dices que si, Ok? Luego te explico porque"_

* * *

Era otro día, Amy y Rouge estaban en la empresa - Acuerdate se linda y amable, Ok? - Rouge le decía a Amy.

- Si trataré - Suspiró. - Pero si no puedo, si me enojo que..

Sonic llegó y estaba acompañado de un equidna rojo. - Mira ahí, ya llegó. - Le interrumpió Rouge, señalando a Sonic

- Quién es él? - Preguntó refiriéndose a Knuckles.

- E..el e..es Knuckles - dijo un poco ruborizada, pero Amy ni lo notó. - Él es el primo de Sonic.

- Y él trabaja aquí?

- No, pero siempre viene a ver a su novia, Tikal - Dijo triste.

- Hmm.. es la que me llamo verdad?

- Si es ella.

- Es muy amable, y me cae muy bien. - Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

- Si, claro.. amable. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

- No te cae bien ella verdad? y se ve que a ella tampoco le caes bien

- No es solo que no se como explicarlo..

- Es por Knuckles?

- QUE? No, claro que no! - dijo nerviosa

- Rouge estas toda ROJA! Jajajaja - se rió de su amiga. - Te gusta Knuckles verdad?

- No! Amy, bueno ya me voy a trabajar, bye -

Amy solo rodó sus ojos y se dirigió a la oficina de Sonic.

* * *

- No puede ser que aún este aquí! Pensé que no iba a volver! - Gritó el erizo.

- Que? De quién hablas, Sonic? - Preguntó el equidna un poco confundido.

- De Amy. - Contestó Sonic, Knuckles aún tenia la cara de confundido. - Mi nueva secretaría.

- Ahh ella.. - Alguien tocó la puerta y entro. Era Amy que venia con unos papeles.

- Hola Sr. Sonic aquí le traigo los papeles que me faltaron ayer. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Ah no quiere un café para usted y su amigo? - dijo aún con su sonrisa.

- No gracias, Amy - Dijo Knuckles, Sonic se quedó con cara de WTF!

- Bueno si quieren algo nadamas llámenme. - Se fue.

- No se por qué quieres que se vaya si es muy amable y atractiva? - Preguntó el equidna. - Hasta la podrías hacer tu nueva amante. - Bromeó.

- Ella esta fingiendo que es amable.. espera.. dijiste amante? - Preguntó sonriendo.

- Era una broma Sonic. -

- No.. la puedo hacer mi amante - D_os pueden jugar este juego Amy-_ pensó

- Sonic, estas loco? Ella es tu secretaría, y si Sally se entera la despedirá.. - Dijo comprendiendo. - Por qué no la despides y ya?

- Porque me quiero divertir un poco con ella. - Sonic dijo riendo.

- ESTAS LOCO! Pero haya tú, bueno ya me tengo que ir, voy a ver a Tikal y me voy. - Dijo abriendo la puerta. - Bye.


	6. El beso

- Espera. - Le dijo Sonic a Knuckles antes de que se fuera. - Dile a Amy que venga. - Knuckles asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

* * *

La eriza rosa estaba platicando con Tikal, pues estaba aburrida, porque Sonic seguía hablando con Knuckles y ya había acabado de hacer lo que le dijo su jefe. Knuckles se acercó a ellas, y le dijo a Amy que Sonic le hablaba, _" Y ahora que quiere"_ pensó la eriza. Se dirigió a la oficina, toco la puerta, y luego la abrió. - Qué paso Sr. Sonic? - Preguntó Amy.

Sonic no dijo nada sólo se acercó hacia la eriza la agarro de la cintura, Amy no se movió, él se acercó más, y la besó. Amy se quedó pero después de unos segundos se alejó de él y le dio una cachetada - QUÉ TE PASA?- Gritó molesta.

Sonic sonrió mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

- Por qué me besaste? - Preguntó, Amy se dio cuenta que él erizo se reía y eso la hizo enojar más. - Oye no te rías!

- Ya cálmate sólo fue un beso. - dijo sonriendo.

- Sólo un beso! Sabes soy una mujer casada.

- Ni que hubiéramos cometido un delito. Aparte note que te gusto el beso. - dijo guiñándole. Amy se ruborizo.

- Quee! claro que no! - Dijo toda roja. - Eres un estúpido - susurró.

Alguien entró a la habitación era Sally. - Sonic, quiero hablar contigo, tú - dijo señalando a la eriza rosa, - vete de aquí.

Amy frunció el ceño, pues quien se creía para hablarle así, - Así quien eres tú o que para hablarme así.

- Para tu información soy Sally, la esposa del futuro jefe, Sonic. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Amy te puedes salir, por favor. - Pidió Sonic. - Luego hablamos. - Amy asintió con la cabeza y se fue enojada.

Ya cuando Amy se salió de la oficina Sally decidió a hablar. - Y está quién es? - Preguntó la ardilla enojada.

- Es mi nueva secretaría, se llama Amy. - Sonic le contestó.

- Amy? - _"Se me hace muy familiar ese nombre, hmm.. no será la esposa de Scourge?"_ Pensó Sally. - Y de pura curiosidad sabes si esta casada?

- Si esta casada, conoces a Amy? - Pregunto el erizo con curiosidad.

_"Si es ella"_ - No, creo que la confundí. - Dijo nerviosa la ardilla.

-Hmm Okeey. Y qué quieres? Viniste a conocer a mi secretaría o qué?

- Qué ahora resulta que no puedo ir a visitar a mi esposo en su trabajo o qué? - Está dijo indignada.

- No, es que solo se me hace raro que vengas a aquí a visitarme.

- Pues ahora en adelante te iré a visitar más seguido.

"Más seguido" Pensó, mientras ponía cara de miedo.

- Bueno ya me voy. Adiós Sonic. - Dijo dándole un beso. - Te amo.

- Adiós.. Yo también.

Sally salió de la oficina, y ahí estaba Amy. Sally se limito a mirarla y se fue.

* * *

**Lose esta bien corto pero hasta ahí llego mi imaginación :/, trataré de continuarla :D. Si no actualizo es porque estoy haciendo un nuevo fic** **:D**,** estoy jugando Volei, al kinect, estoy peleando con mi hermana o estoy muerta okno :P ****Bye !**


	7. Eres un mentiroso

**Wow 43 días sin actualizar este fic :O.**

**Hola pues aquí esta un cap nuevo. Cortito pero algo es algo ¿no?**

* * *

Ya cuando se había ido de ahí.

- Que mentiroso eres Sonic. - Comentó la eriza entrando a aquella oficina.

- ¿Por qué mentiroso? No te entiendo.

- ¡Ay! Yo también te amo Sally. - Lo arremedó. - Si supiera que me basaste..

- ¿Qué estas celosa o qué? - Preguntó divertido.

Amy sólo se ruborizo. - ¿Q-qué? ¿Celosa yo? ¡Por favor! Y luego por ti..

- Entonces no se porque te molestas..

- Yo no me molesto.. sólo he dicho que eres bien mentiroso.. ¡eres un hipócrita! - Le gritó. - Pobre de tú esposa.. - susurró.

- Cuidadito con lo que dices.

- No se como te pudo perdonar.. Si mi esposo me engañará.. ¡lo dejaría de inmediato!** (Amy si supieras.. -.-)**

- Ella me perdono porque ¡me ama! **  
**

- Si o solo te quiere por tu dinero.. - musitó.

- ¿Por mi dinero? ¡JA! ¡Ella me ama!

- Si eso espero.. aunque ella no merece que tú la engañes.

- ¿Y eso a ti te importa?

- No, pero estas casado con ella y le debes respeto. ¿Acaso tú la amas?

Sonic se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando, realmente la amaba o solo era atracción.

- Ehh.. si, si la a-amo.. - Balbuceó.

- Entonces, ¿por qué la engañas?

- Porque.. - Nunca se puso a pensar en eso, ¿acaso la engañaba porque no la amaba? ¿o porque ella nunca estaba y él buscaba diversión en otra parte? - Espera.. eso a ti no te importa.

- Bien. Como sea. - Caminó hacía la puerta.

- Y tú.. - Habló Sonic, haciendo que ella parará y se volteará a verlo. - ¿Y tú amas a tu esposo?

Se quedó un poco confundida, pero le respondió. - Si. Si lo amo y mucho. Que yo no, no lo engañaría con nadie. Y menos con un idiota como tú.. - dijo esto y se salió.

Sonic sólo miró como se iba la eriza rosa.

* * *

Pasaron las horas en el trabajo, ahorita era su hora de su almuerzo. Fue con Rouge a comer a un lugar muy fino (Un puesto de tacos) Es fino ¿no?.

Después de que acabarán de comer. Estuvieron platicando un rato.

- Si, y me besó el muy idiota. - Dijo Amy.

- ¿Qué? ¡Te beso! Jajajaja no lo puedo creer. - Se rió de lo que su amiga le estaba hablando. - ¿Y qué tal?

- ¿Y que tal qué? - Preguntó un poco perdida.

- ¿Y que tal besa? - Preguntó con una sonrisa picará.

- ¿Ehh?! Pues..

- ¿Te gusto?

- ¿Q-qué?! - Se puso roja. - ¡N-no, n-no!

- Si te gustó. - Afirmó.

- ¡Pero dije que NO!

- ¡Ay Amy!, te conozco perfectamente bien, y se que te gustó. Se te nota con tan solo mirar tu cara toda roja.

- No.. - pero calló al ver al erizo azul con un ramo de rosas blancas. _"De seguro es para Sally"_ Pensó mirando a Sonic.

Pero no, no eran para Sally. El erizo azul se fue acercando en donde estaban ellas.

- Hola señoritas. - Saludó el erizo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Amy.

- ¡Amy! no seas así de grosera. - Rouge le dijo a Amy.

- No te preocupes Rouge, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me trate así.

- ¿Y este ramo de rosas qué? - Preguntó la eriza.

- Este ramo de rosas es para ti. - Sonic le dio el ramo a Amy.

- ¿Qué? - Se quedó confundida. _"¿Por qué me da esto?" _Se preguntó.

- Perdóname, por lo que paso allá. Si, tienes razón soy un idiota.

- ¿De qué te estás disculpando exactamente?

- De todo. Perdóname si te he faltado el respeto, y por todo lo que te he hecho.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Si. ¿Me perdonas y empezamos de nuevo?

Amy lo dudó, pero así sería más sencillo su trabajo. Su jefe ya no sería malo con ella, pero ¿y si era una trampa? - Esta bien. Te perdono. Y tú también perdóname por ser muy mala contigo. Es que me enojo con facilidad.

- No te preocupes. Entonces.. ¿empezamos de nuevo? - Le preguntó sonriendole.

- Si.. - le dio una sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Pensaron que lo iba a dejar abandonado? Pues si lo iba a abandonar, pero una voz me dijo _"no lo puedes dejar abandonado, lo que tú más odias es que dejen un fic abandonado"_ Entonces decidí seguirlo, claro, si dejan Reviews.**


	8. Cuida a tu esposa, Scourge

**Hola, sólo les quiero decir.. ¡Arriba la flojera! & ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Enserio. Me inspiraron en hacer el capitulo 8 n.n **

* * *

_"Así que tu eres la esposa de Scourge"_ Pensó la ardilla con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia su coche. _"¿Qué pensará Scourge de eso?" _Se subió a su auto.

Tomó su celular y le marcó a Scourge.

_- ¿Quién habla? - Preguntó Scourge._

- Soy yo Sally.

_- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado, ¿lo sabes?_

- Bueno te iba a decir algo importante sobre tu esposa, pero si quieres cuelgo.

_- ¿Amy? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Espera cómo.. _

Pero Sally le colgó.

Sonó el celular de la ardilla.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada, ¿lo sabes? - Le dijo son sarcasmo.

_- Dime, ¿dónde viste a Amy?_

- La vi en la oficina de mi esposo. - Le dijo.

_- ¿Qué?_

- ¿No me digas que no sabías que ella trabaja como su secretaria?

_- No. _

- Cuida a tu esposa Scourge. - Le advirtió. - Mi esposo es capaz de llevársela a la cama cuando él quiera. - Rió ella.

_- ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?_

- No. Si quieres te mando una foto, a y no te preocupes yo cuido a tu esposa de mi marido. - Se burló. - ¡Ya se! ¡Seremos amigas! ¡Súper amigas! Jajajaja..

Éste le colgó. Ella le mandó la foto.

* * *

Le llegó la foto. Scourge estaba furioso, le había dicho a Amy que no quería que trabajará, pero ésta no le hizo caso.

_"Ya verás Amy" _Pensó él. _"Ya verás cuando te vea en la casa"_

* * *

_Por otro lado.._

Amy se encontraba en la empresa con Rouge.

- No puedo creer que el Sr. Sonic te diera un ramo de rosas. - Comentó Rouge mirando el ramo de rosas.

- Ni yo. Fui muy grosera con él. - Admitió.

- Amy.. no será que..

- ¿Qué? - Dijo sin comprender.

- ¿Que le gustes al Sr. Sonic?! - Exclamó emocionada.

- ¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no Rouge!

- Entonces..¿por qué te dio el ramo?

- Pues porque es parte de pedirme perdón.

- Si claro.. - Habló con sarcasmo.

- Rouge, ¿por qué más me hubiera dado un ramo de rosas?!

- ¡Ay Amy! Aveces eres muy inocente.. - Rouge le contestó. - ¡Es obvio que te quiere conquistar! ¡Le gustas! ¡Lo traes loco! - Exclamó. - Yo se lo que te digo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó curiosa.

- Porque el Sr. Sonic es muy orgulloso y además es un mujeriego.

- ¿Y?

- Y si él te pidió perdón, es para quedar bien contigo. ¡Y así tener oportunidad de conquistarte! - Dio un suspiro.

- Estas loca. - Amy le dijo a Rouge.

- Jajaja solo un poco.

- Ya me tengo que ir. Ya acabó mi descanso.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Déjame arreglarte, te tienes que ver bonita para Sonic. - Le empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. - Si te tienes que ver sexy.

- ¿Qué? Rouge déjame.

Esta no le hizo caso. - Y esta falda esta muy larga. - Miro la falda y luego le subió la falda a Amy para que se le viera más cortita.

- ¡Rouge! - Gritó la eriza. - ¿Sabes que estoy casada? No puedo andar coqueteando con mi jefe.

- Pero y si no estuvieras casada.. ¿si lo harías?

Amy gruño. - ¡Eres imposible! - Y se fue a la oficina.

Rouge solo se rió, al ver que Amy no se había bajado la falda y tampoco se había abrochado los botones de su blusa.

* * *

Se dirigió a la oficina de Sonic, tocó la puerta y luego la abrió.

- Sonic necesito que firmes estos papeles... - Habló Amy pero luego calló, al ver como Sonic la miraba. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu.. tu.. - balbuceó. _"Que cuerpo tiene Amy"_ Pensó en sus adentros. _"Acaso me estará coqueteando"_

Amy se miró a un espejo que estaba ahí y notó que no se había bajado la falda, ni abrochado sus botones. Estaba apenada.

- ¡Ee-eh! - Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la pena.

- ¿Por-por qué tienes tu falda tan corta y tus botones desa..

- ¡Fue Rouge! - Amy le interrumpió. - Ella piensa que tú..

- ¿Que yo qué?

- Que.. tú me quieres, que yo te gustó. Pero eso.. ¡no es verdad!

- No, no Amy. - Le mintió, ahora más le gustaba.

- Bien.

* * *

Ya se dirigía a su casa, hoy fue un día muy largo y cansado. Lo primero que quería hacer al llegar a su casa era dormir. Abrió la puerta de su casa y ahí estaba Scourge, al parecer la estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué tan tarde Amy? - Scourge le preguntó.

- Porque estaba con Blaze. - Le contestó.

- Dime que significa esta foto. - Le mostró una foto de ella en la oficina de Sonic. - ¿En dónde estabas?

- Eeh.. -_ "¿Cómo se enteró?"_ - Fui a visitar a Rouge a su trabajo.

- ¡No me mientas! - Le dio una cachetada, para luego golpearla. - ¿Por qué estabas ahí?!

- Y tú dime.. ¿De dónde conseguiste esa foto? ¡Ehh!

- No me cambies el tema. ¿Por qué diablos estabas ahí?!

- ¡Porque ahí trabajo! Ahora dime ¿quién te dio esta foto?! ¿Acaso me estas espiando?!

- No, me lo mando alguien.

- ¿Quien?! - Gritó Amy.

- Alguien.. - Volteó su cabeza.

- ¡Dime quien fue! ¡Y mírame a los ojos! - Ella también le dio una cachetada.

Este se enojo y la golpeó. - ¡A mi no me andes golpeando! - Él le gritó furioso.

* * *

**Hasta ahí acaba el capitulo 8. Odio a Scourge! Pobre Amy :S Que mala soy con ella. **

**En este cap me inspiré en el vídeo y la canción _Love The Way You Lie de Eminem & Rihanna._**

**Y ya saben... **

**_Sólo actualizó si hay reviews e interés por parte de ustedes._**


	9. Déjate llevar

Luego de ser golpeada por "querido" marido. Amy se encontraba acostada en la cama sollozando, hasta que quedó completamente dormida.

Después de un tiempo se despertó, miró a su alrededor, _"¿No esta Scourge?"_ Pensó ella, para luego pararse con las fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigió a la sala tampoco estaba. Se sentó en el sofá empezando a llorar de nuevo, recordando como la golpeaba Scourge. Lloró y lloró, se tenía que desahogar, se quería desahogar, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cortándose las venas? No, pero pensó en otra cosa. Tomó las llaves de su casa y salió de esta.

* * *

Sonic no podía dormir. Él se la pasó toda la noche pensando en la eriza, no dejaba de pensar en ella, recordaba como se ruborizaba, se veía tan linda.

_"Tú nunca te podrías enamorar de un idiota como yo.."_ Pensó en recordar en las palabras de ella. "_Si lo amo y mucho. Que yo no, no lo engañaría con nadie. Y menos con un idiota como tú.. "_

Se salió de su departamento, si él estaba en su departamento. Al parecer Sally estaba ocupada por un viaje en París, o algo así le dijo, no le tomó mucha importancia. Cerró la puerta, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a un bar.

Una vez que estaba dentro del bar, unas erizas se acercaron a él, para "platicar". Se entretuvo un rato.

- Me llamas. - Dijo una eriza blanca.

- Claro que te llamaré. - Él le guiño a ésta.

La eriza blanca se fue, y luego caminó hacia la barra, y logró ver a una eriza rosa sentada en la barra con varias copas vacias, ella era muy parecida a Amy, ésta se encontraba tomando y llorando. Sonic se sentó a lado de ella, para lograr verla mejor. Cuando él se sentó ella sólo volteó su cabeza. Se moría de la curiosidad, ella se parecía bastante a ella, pero ¿qué haría Amy en un bar? No lo soportó y le habló.

- ¿Amy? - Le habló Sonic a ésta.

Ella no contestó. Sonic escuchaba los sollozos de ella.

- ¿Amy eres tú? - Le volteó la cabeza para mirarla. - ¡Amy! ¿Qué te pasó? - Exclamó al ver a la eriza con moretones, por toda la cara.

No contestó, solo lloraba.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? - Le preguntó Sonic preocupado.

- Tengo miedo.. tengo miedo que él me golpeé.. - Ella colocó su cabeza en el pecho del erizo.

- No te preocupes Amy, él ya no te hará nada. - Le afirmó. - Pero dime, ¿quién te golpeó?

- Eso.. no te.. importa.. - Contestó la eriza molesta, quien se quito bruscamente del pecho de Sonic.

- Ven. - Le agarró el brazo. - Vamos a mi departamento.

- ¿Qué? Ya me quieres llevar a tu cama.. jajaja - Habló Amy, quien estaba media-ebria.

- ¡No! Quiero que descanses un poco.

Ambos erizos se salieron de aquel bar.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Sonic. Él guió a Amy a su cama para que descansará y durmiera en esta.

Él se quedó en el sofá viendo la tele, no tenía sueño.

Amy se levantó de la cama, no podía dormir, caminó hacía donde estaba Sonic. Él notó que alguien estaba detrás de él, era Amy.

- Amy, vete a dormir. - Le ordenó.

- No quiero. - Contestó, mientras se acercaba más a Sonic.

- A-Amy.. ¿qué es-estas haciendo..? - Se ruborizó al ver que Amy se acercaba más y más a él.

- Yo.. quiero estar.. contigo.. - Le susurró, para luego besarlo.

- Amy estas muy ebria, no creo que quisieras hacer esto.

Ella no le prestó atención y se desabotonó su blusa.

Sonic se quedó anonado, Amy le estaba diciendo que quería acostarse con él; en otras ocasiones si lo haría sin dudar, pero la eriza estaba demasiado ebria y no se podía aprovechar de ella, no de ella. _Pero su instinto, despertó._

- Amy, ¿estas segura de esto? - Le preguntó dudando.

- Si..

Así que se fue quitando su camisa, para luego besar a la eriza apasionadamente, carcandola mientras la llevaba a la cama. Una vez que estaban en la cama.. **CENSURADO..(No se hacer "lemon" o como se escriba xd, sorry D: No es lo mio. Así que omitiré esto :P)**

_Pasaron unas cuantas horas._

Le dolía su cabeza, Amy abrió sus ojos, notó que ese no era su cuarto, trato de sentarse, pero le dolía demasiado su cabeza, miró hacía los lados, vio a Sonic..¿Sonic? ¿Qué hacía Sonic aquí con ella? Se exaltó un poco y notó que ella estaba semidesnuda..

_"O no Amy.. ¿Qué hiciste?"_ Pensó preocupada. _"¿Qué paso esa noche?_" Entonces recordó, su esposo la había golpeado, después se fue a un bar, luego vio a Sonic, este la llevo a su casa y.. ¿Qué paso?!.. ¿Acaso Sonic se aprovechó de ella, sólo porque estaba ebria? No, no. Sonic podría ser un idiota, pero tampoco para aprovecharse de ella.. o ¿si?

Amy sacudió a Sonic, para despertarlo, este se despertó vio a la eriza a lado de él, Sonic sólo le sonrió. Amy noto que estaba sonriendo, - ¡Auch! - Gritó de dolor Sonic. Había recibido una cachetada por parte de Amy - ¿Que te pasa? - Se tocó su mejilla.

- ¿Que-qué te pasa a ti?! - Dijo ella enojada.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué te aprovechaste de mi?

- ¿Qué?! Espera.. yo no me "aproveche" de ti. - Se defendió.

- Entonces, ¿que paso? ¡Ehhh!

- No te acuerdas, tú me dijiste que querías estar conmigo. - Le explicó.

- Eso no es.. - Entonces recordó, ella se le había ofrecido a Sonic. Recordó que ella quería estar con él.. - No puede ser.. - musitó.

- Amy.. - trató de explicarle.

- ¿Qué hora es?! - Le interrumpió asustada.

- Son las 4 pasadas. - Le contestó.

- ¡Me tengo que ir! - Se levantó para ponerse su ropa, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Amy! - Le llamó a la eriza.

- ¿Mande?

- ¿Quién te golpeó? - Preguntó con curiosidad, de echo le iba a decir otra cosa, pero se arrepintió. Primero quería saber _quien la había golpeado. _Lo otro se lo podía decir otro día.

Ella desvió su mirada.

- Fue tu esposo, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó él.

- Ya me tengo que ir. - Cambió el tema para no responder su pregunta, mientras ella salía de aquel departamento.

- ¡Deja y te acompaño! - Se ofreció él.

- No.. quiero estar sola. - Salió del apartamento.

* * *

**¿Hola? Bueno que puedo decir.. me tarde por la escuela, falta de inspiración, el voleibol y mis amigas. See.. -.- Ok no tengo nada que decir :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola :) **

_Caminaba en las calles solas, oscuras y frías._

Se sentía mal consigo misma, pues se acostó con su jefe, con Sonic, había traicionado a su esposo... osea, ella se había acostado con Sonic, SONIC, aún no lo podía creer... ella misma había dicho que nunca le sería infiel a Scourge, bueno eso es lo de menos, ahora mismo odiaba a Scourge por lo de hace rato, pero..s e sentía traicionada consigo misma.

Después de caminar como media hora, llegó a su casa. Entró y luego cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el mueble y suspiró pesadamente.

_"¿Y Scourge?"_ Se preguntó al no ver o escuchar al erizo verde, pero no le tomó mucha importancia..no tenía ganas de verlo, ni hablar con él.

Se quedó un tiempo así, luego le dio sueño y caminó hacia su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama y se puso a recordar o tratar de recordar, ya que no recordaba casi nada, lo que paso en el departamento de Sonic._ Estaba confundida._

* * *

Por otro lado. Scourge se encontraba en el departamento de esa ardilla, llamada Sally.

-Así que, si era tu esposa.. - Comentó la ardilla. - Yo pensé que no era ella..

-Si.. ¿por qué pensaste que no era ella? - Preguntó él.

-Creí que quizás me había confundido.. - Respondió. - ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada.. sólo la golpeé. - Contestó con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué? - Cuestionó sorprendida.

-Porque me cacheteó.

-Si.. pero tampoco es para que la golpees. - Dijo Sally.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Sally tenía una cara pensativa, al parecer iba a preguntar algo.

-Oye - Le llamó Sally, éste volteó a verla. - Siempre te he querido preguntar algo..

-¿Si?¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no dejas que trabaje Amy? Acaso.. hay algo de malo? - Interrogó.

-Eso no te incumbe. - Contestó cortante.

-¡Ay! ¿En serio? - Arqueó su ceja. - Es que enserio no entiendo, ¿por qué no dejas que trabaje? Ni que te fuera a engañar con su jefe.. así como le haces tú.. - Bromeó, luego de pensar un rato habló - ¡Espera! No me digas que es por eso?

-Quizás..

-Ay! Por dios! Amy sería incapaz de engañarte! Osea, es muy, pero muuuy inocente.. no, muy estúpida. Si eso es. **(Si claroo)**

-Uno nunca sabe. - Hizo una pausa. - Por lo que dijiste de tu esposo, este.. Sonic.

-¿Qué?

-Cuida a tu esposa Scourge.. mi esposo es capaz de llevársela a la cama cuando él quiera. - Imitó la voz de Sally, ella sólo hizo un puchero.

- Scorge.. estaba bromeando.. jajaja no me digas que te lo creíste.

-Sí, si me lo he creído.. tu esposo tiene fama de mujeriego.

-Claro que no. - Negó la ardilla café.

-¿Ah no? - Él arqueó la ceja.

-Ehh.. no.

-Escuché un rumor, que él te puso el cuerno con su antigua secretaría o.. ¿acaso no es verdad?

-Si.. pero él ya no lo va a hacer. - Se defendió.

-JA. No se si eres muy crédula o muy estúpida. - Bromeó.

-¡Ya! Eso no me importa, pues yo le pongo el cuerno contigo, y estamos a mano.

-Si.. mañana le diré a Amy que renuncie.

-¡No! - Exclamó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque si ella renuncia, Sonic tendrá que buscar otra secretaría y puede que me ponga el cuerno con ella.

-¿Y? Acaso no habías dicho que no te importaba.

-Si. Pero.. ¿porque quieres que renuncie?

-Ya te..

-Acaso no confías en ella? - Le interrumpió.

-Si confió en ella.. pero no en Sonic.

-Tranquilo. Yo los vigilaré.

-Sally..

-¿Entonces? - Le miro suplicante.

-Esta bien. - Aceptó, luego agarró su celular y vio la hora_"Díablos"_ Era demasiado tarde. Se levantó sin decirle nada.

-¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Sally viendo como se levantaba de la cama en donde estaban.

-A mi casa.. - Dijo mientras se ponía la ropa.

-Mmm.. esta bien.. pero mañana vienes a visitarme. - Le pidió.

-Adios. - Dijo mientras se salía del departamento.

* * *

Escuchó el sonido del carro. Scourge había llegado. Apenas estaba agarrando el sueño. Se escucharon las llaves, al parecer estaba abriendo la puerta. Después de unos minutos, oyó unos pasos, Scourge se acercó a Amy para hablar, pero ella se había hecho la dormida.

Él sólo se le quedó mirando pensativo.

En la mañana ella se despertó, pero no vio a Scourge a su lado. Salió del cuarto y camino a la sala, pero tampoco lo vio, algo que se le hizo demasiado raro. Vio una nota en la mesa, la agarró y la leyó.

"Perdóname lo de ayer, fui un idiota. No volverá a pasar. Y lo de tu trabajo.. no hay problema, puedes seguir trabajando. Te amo.. Scourge"

Eso la confundió.. ¿acaso ese erizo era bipolar? Dejó la nota en la mesa y se vistió para ir al trabajo.

* * *

**JAJAJA.. JAJAJA**

Se escuchaban unas risas en la oficina de Sonic por parte de cierto equidna rojo.

-Entonces.. ¿qué tal? ¿si te acostaste con ella? - Interrogó el equidna.

-Knuckles.. - habló el erizo azul, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ándale contesta!

-Ella estaba ebria..

-Entonces es un sí. - Le interrumpió de nuevo.

-No.. Knuckles yo..

-Y yo pensaba que no se iba a acostar contigo.. - hizo una cara pensativa. - porque le caías mal. Eres mi héroe, Sonic. - dijo mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera. - Ten. - Le dio el dinero a Sonic.

-¿Por qué el dinero?

-Acuérdate que hicimos que aposté que no te acostabas con Amy, y pues perdí. Así que, ten el dinero.

-¿Una apuesta? - Se oyó una tercera voz.

Ellos voltearon a donde provenía la voz y vieron a la eriza.. ahí, con un semblante sorprendido y triste a la vez.

-¡Amy! - Habló Sonic, tratando de explicarle.

-¡Eres un idiota! - Exclamó ella, alejándose de ellos.

Este sólo la siguió, sin antes decirle algo a Knuckles.

-Gracias. - Le dijo sarcásticamente. - Pendejo. - murmuró.

* * *

**Quiero decirles que lo siento por tardar en actualizar, pero estuve y estoy suupeer ocupada, ya saben los exámenes & todo eso. ****Ah quiero presumirles que saqué un 100 en el examen de química, si lose.. soy una nerd (si claroo) ****También quiero decirles gracias por sus reviews! En serio, gracias!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ella corría para alejarse del erizo que la perseguía. Paró ya no vio al erizo, _"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"_ Se arrepintió de haber confiado en él, pues pensó que ya había cambiado, al menos con ella.. Pero era claro él había "cambiado" sólo por la apuesta. Nadie cambia de un día para otro. Además, él se aprovechó cuando Amy estaba ebria. Ella no sabía lo que hacía.. pero Sonic tampoco tenía toda la culpa, o ¿si?

Paso el tiempo en la oficina, Amy estaba de los más cortante con Sonic, mientras él trataba de entablar una conversación con ella para poder explicarle, pero ésta lo ignoraba o cambiaba el tema.

Llegó el descanso sólo tenía 20 minutos para comer o descansar del trabajo. Rouge la había invitado a comer al puesto donde siempre comen, pero ella rechazó su invitación, pues en realidad ella no tenía hambre, se le había quitado. _Quería estar sola_, se salió afuera de la empresa para respirar un poco de aire fresco y poder pensar y recordar lo que paso esa noche.

* * *

_"Eres un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido"_ Se decía mentalmente._ "Jamás le debiste decir nada a Knuckles"_ Se arrepintió.

Él trataba de hablar con la eriza, pero ella siempre le cortaba.. cuando por fin se iban a llevar bien, pasa algo y lo empeora. Ahora ni lo dejaba hablar, no le dejaba explicarle lo que paso en verdad.

_"Ella ahorita debería de estar comiendo" _Habló consigo mismo, otra vez._ "Y si intento de nuevo hablar con ella?_" Se preguntó, y corrió por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de tacos a donde iba Amy a comer, sin antes comprar unas rosas blancas.

* * *

Despejaba sus pensamientos, sentada en la banqueta afuera de la empresa. De pronto vio unas rosas blancas flotantes.. .._ "¡QUE!" _Se tallo sus ojos. Espera.. ah, alguien las estaba cargando, trató de ver quien era las que las tenían y era... _"Sonic"_ Pensó con pesadez.

Él se fue acercando a ella. Amy sólo desvió su mirada.

-Si piensas que eso va a funcionar otra vez,estas equivocado. -Habló refiriéndose a las rosas.

-Amy.. yo. -Calló. -Déjame explicarte lo que realmente sucedió.

-No! Yo, ya se lo que paso..- Se negó a que le explicará. -Tú, te aprovechaste de mi.. hiciste una apuesta con Knuckles, y ¡ganaste! -Se le quebró la voz

-No, eso no paso! Por favor! -Pidió él.

-No se, porque te importa tanto lo que piense de ti. Es decir, ¡ya lo conseguiste! Ya ganaste!

-Yo no "gané". Y importa demasiado lo que pienses de mi..

-¿Por qué? -Se le salieron las lagrimas, no pudo aguantar más.

-No llores.. no me gusta verte así.. -le secó las lagrimas. -Déjame explicarte lo que paso.. ¿si?

-Bien, pero vamos a otra parte. -Empezó a caminar.

-Claro. -Respondió éste siguiéndola.

* * *

En el pequeño puesto de tacos se encontraba la murciélago comiéndose unos tacos, no comía, los devoraba.

Mientras comía, (devoraba) vio al equidna rojo entrar, ella abrió sus ojos como platos cuando miró que se acercaba a ella. Rápidamente escondió sus tacos.

-Hola, Rouge. -Saludó Knuckles.

-Eeh.. hola.

-Oye, tú eres amiga de Amy, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Knuckles.

-Sí, ¿por? -Cuestionó curiosa.

-Puedes decirle que hable con Sonic, es que la cagué..

-Ella esta muy molesta por eso, sabes?

-Sí, eso losé.

-Dime, ¿que pasó en realidad? Y a lo mejor convenzo a Amy para que hable con tu amigo.

-Bien. -Le explicó todo a la murciélago.

* * *

Estaban en la oficina de Sonic, para tener un poco de privacidad, no quería que todo el mundo se dieran cuenta que se "acostaron" o que ella era la "nueva amante" del azul.

-Ahora sí, explícame. -Le dijo decidida.

-Bueno, primero nunca hice ninguna apuesta con Knuckles. -Aclaró él. -Segundo, yo no me acosté nunca contigo, no sucedió nada, absolutamente nada.

No lo podía creer, pues recordaba que ella se le había insinuado al erizo azul y él le siguió el rollo. _Pero sólo logró recordar eso._

-¡Mientes! -Exclamó ella señalándolo. -Tú me seguiste el juego.

-¿Si te acuerdas? Porque eso no paso..

-Sólo eso. -Dijo pensativa.

-Entonces no me andes acusando de algo que no hice.- Se defendió.

-Sonic, todos saben que eres un mujeriego.. y nunca cambiarás.

-No me conoces bien.

-Bien, dime que paso.. -Decidió escucharlo para quitarse sus dudas.

-Esto es lo que paso.. -Le explicó..

**_Flash Back_**

_-A-Amy.. ¿qué es-estas haciendo..? - Se ruborizó al ver que Amy se acercaba más y más a él._

_-Yo.. quiero estar.. contigo.. - Le susurró en el oído, para luego besarle._

_- Amy estas muy ebria, no creo que quisieras hacer esto._

_Ella no le prestó atención y empezó a desabotonarse su blusa._

_Sonic se quedó anonado, Amy le estaba diciendo que quería acostarse con él; en otras ocasiones si lo haría sin dudar, pero la eriza estaba demasiado ebria y no se podía aprovechar de ella, no de ella. Pero su instinto de erizo despertó._

_- Amy, ¿estas segura de esto? - Le preguntó dudando._

_- Si.._

_Así que se fue quitando su camisa, para luego besar a la eriza apasionadamente, cargándola mientras la llevaba a la cama. Una vez que estaban en la cama.. Él se arrepintió no lo podía hacer.. no con ella, Amy era diferente. Si se acostará con ella sería por voluntad propia, cuando ella quiera, aunque eso es más que imposible. Ya que ella lo semi-odiaba._

_La dejó ahí en la cama, aguantándose las ganas de acostarse con ella._

_-¿A dónde vas erizo? -Preguntó Amy confundida._

_-Descansa, estás muy borracha._

_-Bien, tú te lo pierdes. -Dijo para acostarse en la cama dispuesta a dormir._

_Él sólo caminó para la sala, pero alguien le detuvo, era Amy. -Ven a dormir conmigo. -Lo invitó._

_-No, Amy no quiero hacer.. -Pero ella lo interrumpió._

_-No,tonto! Quiero que estés conmigo.. tengo miedo que venga Scourge.. - Sonó como una niña chiquita._

_-Esta bien.- Caminó a la cama para acostarse a un lado con Amy. Ella le abrazó, Sonic se ruborizó al tenerla tan cerca y casi desnuda. Vio como la eriza cerraba los ojos. Así estuvo durante horas, hasta que la eriza despertó.._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Eso fue lo que sucedió. - Acabó de explicarle a la eriza.

-Vaya, eso explica el por que estabas conmigo en la cama..

-Explica todo. -Le cortó.

-¿Y lo de Knuckles? -Preguntó.

-Knuckles es un idiota. -Dijo molesto.

-Porque estabas hablando de eso con Knuckles, acaso te estabas burlando de mi? -Interrogó, nuevamente.

-Jamás, sólo que.. quería un consejo de como explicarte lo que paso.. pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

-Ohh.. -Habló pensativa. -Aun no entiendo, ¿como es que te importa tanto lo que yo piense de ti?

-Nunca me ha importado lo que la gente piense de mi, -Dijo serio, ella sólo desvió la mirada. -excepto por ti. -Le sonrió, Amy le devolvió la sonrisa. -Me importas mucho, eres muy especial para mi, Amy. -Él le tocó la mejilla.

-Tú también me importas mucho. -Se acercó hacia él, quedando frente a frente, perfecto para un beso, Sonic se acercó más para darle un beso, pero alguien los interrumpió..

* * *

**Bien, hasta ahí que ya me canse uff Hola! feliz año 2013 y mis mejores deseos! yuju! Creo que el 2013 va a ser mi año! Vamos empezando bien 2013 ;) **

**Bueno primero que nada, quiero decirles que si quieren que continúe este fic tienen que dejar reviews, ya que seguiré sólo los fics que tengan más reviews, y lo que no tengan, pues sí los seguiré, pero no muy seguido ya que me concentraré en los otros. Así que ya saben ;)**

**_ Dejen Reviews!_**


End file.
